Cooper owen all grown up
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is about cooper owen. it will have several chaps and i am getting help from my friends miracleboi and from annica thanks teaboy and my annic..here is 8 hope you all like.i own tooper but alas not janto i soo wish i owned janto. please review
1. Chapter 1

Cooper Owen Jones lay on his bed, jotting things down in a red leather spiral notebook. Cooper had just wrote down a thought when a knock came to his bedroom door,"it's open Dad." Jack Harkness peaked his head in the doorway of his son's room." Hey slugger,Your Tad and I are just about to order a pizza for dinner, Care to join us? Its gonna be your fave, three meat."  
Cooper grinned " I wouldn't be a Harkness Jones if I turned down a pizza, now would I, Dad?" Jack Harkness grinned at his son,"Smartass." Cooper laughed as he put aside the notebook and got up. "Does Tad need any help in the kitchen?" Jack put his arm around his son's shoulder " Well it just so happens there is a table that might need setting for dinner."  
Cooper looked at his father " He asked you to set it didn't he? and you decided to fob it off on me." Jack made a face " Oh, You and your Tad think you know me so so well don't you." Cooper grinned as he spoke "Thats because we do,"  
Jack laughed as he glanced at his watch "I will tell your Tad that you will be down in ten minutes." Cooper took out the stopwatch out of his jean pocket that his parents had given him on his 18th birthday. " that's ten minutes and counting."  
When Cooper went down to the kitchen he found his Tad making coffee Ianto turned to his son" Hello Cariad, I am making Your father's industal strength coffee. would you like a cup?"  
" No thank you Tad. I am going to stick with soda tonight," Ianto looked at him " You will ruin your teeth," Cooper grinned " You sound like my mom." Ianto swatted him " ohhh that is just tooo funnny, Just set the table," Cooper started to get plates out. " How did you know I came down to set the table?"  
Ianto smiled " Cariad,I have been with your father for a lot of years and I know his tricks and this is classic Jack Harkness." Suddenly Ianto felt two arms encircle his waist and a pair of lips buzzing his ear,"Face it Yani you love my tricks. At least thats what you said while we were in bed last night between yelling out my name" Jack had come up behind Ianto and put his arms around Ianto as Ianto turned to face him Jack nosily kissed him and growled playfully, " You are still sooo damn hot, I want you nake,,,,"  
Cooper put his hands over his ears" EWwwww Dad that is too much information." Ianto put his arms around his Husband's neck Now Jack behave. no eighteen year old wants to hear about their parents sex life," Jack grinned "around you? Behave? nope Don't wanna. it is impossible to do, and you can't make me."  
Jack pouted playfully as he kissed Ianto hungryly on the lips as their son turned to continue setting the table as he glanced over his shoulder.  
" Dad, for fuck sakes." Jack released his hold on Ianto and turned to look at his son " Watch your mouth there mister. Just wait til you start dating there, Slug. and some young hot thing gets you on their parent's you get them on ours."  
Cooper rolled his eyes as he continued setting the table as he muttered under his breath "I am sooo not ever bringing a date home,knowing you two you would be taking pictures. "  
Jack grinned "now Slugger, I will have you know,we wouldn't do that on your first date," 


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper rolled his eyes as he continued setting the table as he muttered under his breath. "I am soo not ever bringing a date home , knowing you two you would be taking pictures."  
Jack grinned "Now Slugger, I will have you know we wouldn't do that on your first date." " So slug, you gonna tell your Tad and I why you aren't wolfing down your pizza?  
Something you want to tell us?" Cooper looked at his parents with surprise."What?  
sorry Dad. I'm fine and see I am eating.' He held up his untouched slice. Jack grinned "Yeah right. Slug this is the first time in your life I haven't had to not to fight you for every slice." Rolling his eyes, Cooper took a bite of the pizza. He chewed it and then swallowed it. "See. Nothing is on my mind."  
Ianto looked at Jack then at his son," But there is something on your mind isn't there Caraid?" Cooper looked at his Tad. Ianto alway knew when something was bothering thier son long before jack even suspected things, Cooper spoke " There is something I want to tell you...." Jack looked at him as he reached for another slice. " What? That you're gay?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper Jones Harkness sat in the posh booth of the nightclub the Pink Alien with his parents Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. As he watched them he smiled to himself.  
His Tad Ianto sat in Cooper's Father's arm. Jack had his arms draped over Ianto's shoulder with his hand resting on Ianto's arms.  
Ianto held a cigerate in his hand and every once in awhile Ianto would take the cig and take a drag from it and then would hold it to Jack's lips Jack would take hold of Ianto's hand and take a puff from the cigerete as Ianto exhaled and set the cigerate down in the ashtray.  
Jack would smiled at Ianto as he also exhaled .  
Jack would whisper in Ianto's ear. Ianto would look at him and nod and the two would start laughing. They would share a kiss. This was the way of his parents. They loved each other and it hoped one day he would find such a love.  
It struck Cooper as funny to see his parents smoking particularly his Tad. Ianto never allowed smoking at home. He said he didn't want the house smelling of cigerette had caught Cooper smoking in his room and had made him scrub the Torchwood cells with a toothbrush every day for a week.  
But Ianto always smoked when he and Jack came to the Pink was the same with the way Ianto dressed as well. Ianto always wore suits and ties during his work week but again when he and Jack went clubbing , gone were the suits and in their place were as Jack called them his tight assed jeans and form fitting shirts and high top red sneakers. Ianto also wore a spiked dog collar, but only wore it for show.  
Every time he saw Ianto in his club clothes, Cooper would hear Jack whistle and say " Loooking hot Jones, Ianto Jones. LOOKING DAMN HOT."Cooper then would hear Ianto laugh and soon the sounds of his parents snogging would seep out of the room.  
there had been never a time that Cooper had been afraid to come out to his parents.  
Cooper had several friends who had come out to their parents and he had heard horror stories of them being disowned and being kicked out by thier parents. Often Cooper's friends sought refudge at the Harkness Jones house. Ianto was always ready with a cup of coffee and a non judgemental listening ear as was Jack. Jack was often the one who went back to talk to the young man's parents the next day to try to smooth things over.  
Their home was always open to any of their son's friends. It was a safe place for them to go.  
Actually he didn't even have to say any thing. It had happened one night at dinner over pizza. All Cooper had managed to say was "There is something I want to tell you...." Ianto handed him a napkin and he and Jack had just looked at him Jack had spoken while chewing a bite of pizza."What? that you're gay. Big surprise there slugger." Ianto had put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
" Cariad we don't care who you bring home male female or..." Jack piped up" As "Or Alien. long as its not a nostrovite, can't realy see you in a three way. Also your the one who will end up pregnant."  
Ianto looked at him and laughed "Now Jack don't be a snob." Ianto looked at his son. " And absolutely NO Timelords."  
Jack looked at Ianto impishly " Now whose being the snob there mister Jones? They both laughed and Jack hugged his son."As long as you are happy slug that is all we ask."  
Cooper wasn't surprised at the reaction of his parents to the news. Part of him was shocked but Course it did help that they were gay men as well. In fact it was Jack who told him " Slug with us as parents you had a pretty clear shot at being gay,"  
Jack Harkness watched as his son took a swig of his drink " So slug see any thing you like? there are a lot of nice pieces in here tonight.' Ianto looked at him " Oy watch it shouldn't be looking at eye candie "  
as he took a drag from the cigerate Jack took a puff when Ianto held it to his lips and blew out the smoke."Hey I am not looking for my self. I have my piece right beside me," Ianto rolled his eyes at this " Nice save there Captian oh my Captain." Jack hugged him close and kissed Ianto. "what? I am just helping my son find the second perfect man. Since I have the first perfect man'  
Jack looked at Cooper"How bout it slug, see any thing you like?" Cooper looked embarassed as Ianto spoke rescuing his son " RIGHT SIR, you me dance floor right now." Jack turned to wink at Cooper" Oh he's so forceful. But he is all mine."  
Jack grinned" ok but I'm warning you right now Yani,I am in the mood for some dirty dancing ." Ianto winked at Cooper and back to Jack " aren't you always? Cariad we will be right back." Cooper nodded and told them he would get their drinks refilled. Jack laughed as he lead Ianto( kissing and goosing him all the way)  
on to the dance floor and begain shaking his butt as Ianto laughing at him pressed into Jack's arms. Jack draped his arms around Ianto and they bumped and grinded to the music. As Cooper watched his parents dancing and snogging openly on the dance floor.  
He suddenly felt two arms encircle his waist and felt a warm breath buzzing his right ear.  
"Has any one ever told you that your bod and ass are gifts from god? Now what could the name of the person a gorgeous as you be?"  
Cooper felt his breath quicken. Something about the voice sounded familar to him.  
But he couldn't place it. But that didn't matter,all he knew was that all he wanted was for those lips to keep doing what they were doing to his neck.  
" so Whats your name beautiful?"He heard the voice ask. Cooper moaned under the kiss " Jones Cooper Jones. and you are?" He heard " Thomas Scott Brockless....."' suddenly the kissing stopped and the arms let go of turned and faced the person. Their eyes wided as they stood and stared at each other in shock "TOMMMY? COOPE??"

*********** note to readers.**** Tommy is the son of Tosh and Tommy Brockless*  
he is the baby she is expecting in my story suprise pregnancys and he and Cooper grew up together. oh and Tosh is married to Owen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cooper grabbed his coat and hurried out the door of the Pink Alien and just ran. when he came to the pier he looked out in the darkness. The tears streaming down his face. "Shit shit. Why had Tommy done that? He was suppose to be my best mate." he laughed bitterly to himself "yeah your best mate who you have had a crush on for years." He threw him self down on the bench and put his face in his hands"  
Fuckkkkkkkkkk." He looked up as he heard foot steps and looked up and saw Tommy standing there with two take out coffee cups.  
He held out the cup " Coffee?" Cooper took the offered cup and glared at him.  
tommy was about to speak when Cooper raged at him "Fuck you Thomas Brockless. was that your idea of a fucking joke? who fucking put you up to it? Eh? Who told you I was gay? One of your straight friends what they do? dare you to kiss a fag?"  
He took a cigerete from his coat pocket and got up and walked away from his best friend. Tommy followed him and put his hand on his shoulder."cooop I..." Cooper shrugged him away "So who Told you eh? and who put you up to it." he was about to say more when Tommy's lips came crashing down on his. when the kiss was done, with cooper looking in shock at his friend as tommy spoke, "Now, Will you shut up and let me talk." tommy took hold of coopers hand which held the cigerete and bought it to his lips and took a drag from it much in the way cooper had seen his parents share theirs earlier. Cooper sighed as he felt Tommy's lips caress his fingers.  
Tommy looked at him as he did then let go of his hand and spoke softly.  
" You daft lad,I know you're gay..." Cooper looked at him annoyed and growled Chirst all mighty does every one know I'm gay?" Tommy put his finger to cooper's lips and again the same sensation tore through him as it had earlier."shut it will you and let me finish. Coope, I have been waiting for you to say something.  
i'm gay too. Also I have tried to tell you how I feel for about three years. cause I love you stupid. I have done since we were fifteen."  
Cooper looked at him in disbleif " You love me?" Tommy smiled that smile that had won him Coopers heart. " ummm yeah kinda! and i kinda like having you around." Cooper averted his eyes and blushed "Yeah well i kinda love you too."  
Tommy then took Cooper in his arms and gently kissed him again, this time his tongue gained the entrance it was looking for.  
For this time cooper gave in to the kiss and put his arms around tommy's neck and returned the kiss. He felt Tommy's hands on his ass and cooper ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. The two moaned in pleasure as the kiss deepened,  
niether one wanting to break it.  
When the kiss finished, Cooper looked at his hopefully new Boyfriend and best friend. " want to come to mine?" Tommy nodded not letting go as he kissed the lips he had long for. " What about your parents?" Cooper kissed his cheek " They are at the alien. they won;t be home till tomorrow after noon" he took hold of tommys hand and they made their way to Coopers house.  
When they got there and went in side they kissed again. Tommy stopped them "What about Lily? Is she home?" cooper pined him to the door as he spoke between the kisses. "She's with Auntie Gwen for a girly weekend in london." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto moved his body to the music. He was bumping and shaking what his mother gave him. As he did, his body collided happily with another. He grinned as he felt two hands smack his ass playfully. He knew those hands and the body. It was his husband and the father of his children, Jack Harkness.  
Jack held him close as their bodies kept time with both the music and each other.  
Ianto sighed as he felt Jack nuzzled his neck just below the Diamond studded dog collar that Ianto wore.  
( it had been a Birthday pressie from Jack) Ianto had looked at him in annoyance and had said,

" Oi! Jack I am not your bitch, I am your husband. And you want to put a collar on me??"

Jack had smiled at him charmingly

"I know you're no ones bitch Ianto.I just thought you would look good in it. And besides I want you to look Hot when we go clubbing. So that I will be the envy of every one at the Alien."

Ianto had to admit when he had looked in the mirror, he did look hot in the collar. It did compliment his tight assed jeans and the Red t shirt he wore.

The shirt had also been a pressie from Jack. Jack had gotten the saying "SEX PLEASE! I'M WELSH."  
put on the front of it and on the back in smaller letters "Oi hands off!" (Is the husband of CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS.)

and under this was a picture of the Captain with his pistal.  
As Jack kissed and nuzzled his neck, Ianto moaned in pleasure as he felt Jack's hands pulled the bottom of the shirt.

"Take it off Yani. Please."

Ianto quickly took off the shirt and put it on a nearby table.  
He took hold of Jack's supenders and took them off of Jack's shoulders and mouthed "Your turn." Jack grinned and took off his own shirt. He gathered Ianto in to his naked arms and whispered "Shall we show these folks how dirty Dancing is really done.?"

Ianto pulled Jack to his own bare chest and put his hands down Jack's own grinned "I'll take that as a yes."  
Ianto smiled impishly " You know it."  
Jack's own hands reached for Ianto's zipper and headed inside and gently begain to stroke his cock.

They Danced and bumped to the music, oblivious to the other people in the club.

Ianto began to kiss Jack's chest, stopping at each nipple to tease lovingly and suck lesurely at each one. Jack moaned in pleasure as his wonderfuly sexy husband pleasured him.

Ianto smiled and spoke " Sing for me Jack." He then kissed Jack's longing lips.

The dancing/love making continued as Jack begain to sing along with the song that was playing

YOU AND I IN A LITTLE TOYSHOP BUY A BAG OF BALLOONS WITH THE MONEY WE GOT SET THEM FREE AT THE BREAK OF DAWN.  
ONE BY ONE THEY WERE GONE.  
BACK AT BASE, BUGS IN THE SOFTWARE FLASH THE MESSAGE "SOMETHINGS OUT THERE.  
FLOATING IN THE SUMMER SKY 99 RED BALLOONS GOOOOOO BY.

Ianto grinned as he joined Jack in the next couple of verses.

"This song could have soo easily been about Torchwood." Jack joked in Ianto's ear and they laughed at their private joke.

The two men continued to dance close as they belted the song out,  
99 DECISION STREET, 99 MINSTERS MEET TO WORRY SUPER SCURRY CALL TORCHWOOD OUT IN A HURRY

( the two laughed as they slipped torchwood in)

THIS WHAT WE WAITED FOR THIS IS IT BOYS THIS IS WAR THE PRESIDENT IS ON THE LINE AS 99 RED BALLOONS GO BY.

Ianto and Jack continued their merry dance on the floor. Each one grinding in to the other. They kissed , fondled and spanked playfully as the song played on.  
The music slowed as the last verse started. Both men gathered the other in to their arms as they sang along with the last verse.

99 DREAMS I HAVE HAD AND EVERY ONE A RED BALLOON WHEN ITS ALL OVER AND I'M STANDING PRETTY IN THE THE DUST THAT WILL BE CARDIFF CITY AND I WILL LOOK FOR A SOUVENER JUST TO PROVE THE WORLD WAS HERE.  
AND THERE'LL BE A RED BALLOON I'LL THINK OF YOU AND LET IT GO...

Jack gently kiss Ianto as Ianto returned his kiss. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and drank in the scent that was his husband. "I love you."

Jack dipped him gently "I love you too" Ianto felt Jack's hard groin against his own.

They stopped dancing and french kissed deeply like lovers did.  
When the kiss broke they looked at each other breathless. Jack whispered in Ianto's ear"Paperwork?" Ianto licked his dry lips and whispered just as breathless "yep."  
Arm in arm they made their way through the crowd and headed for their room they reserved every time they went to the Pink Alien.

Authors notes and begs

Ok every time i hear this song i think oh my god this song is soo Jack and Ianto. and soo torch wood can so see Ianto in the out fit i put him in ( he looks soo sexy don't he?

( hope it translated well on paper I have had it running in my head. But couldn't for the life of me get it down and sounding right.

finaly got the little bugger down. Hope you all like this chap

TEA, ANNCIA THIS IS FOR YOU. thanks for your help. love ya.( so annic this DIRTY ENOUGH for ya?)

the next chap will be be about Janto in bed.

then the next chap after that will be cooper and tommy ( promise)

please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes later found them in Coopers room. Iaying comfortably in each others arms They had decided on watching the movie Phantom of the opera. Munching on popcorn and sipping sodas, they watched the story of a young girl being torn between two lovers. One, a man who came from a wealthy family and had adored her since child hood and a deformed man who charmed her with his voice and would do anything to claim her.  
As the Two young men watched they shared kisses and cuddled. Cooper sighed contently as he felt tommy's arms encycle him. Is this what his parents had. Never had he felt so peaceful. It was due to this young man who he had just told he loved him.  
And who had told him he loved him.  
Tommy sniggered as he watched one of the charactors Calotta. strutting round like a peacock " What a bitch." Tommy had quipped Cooper grinned " Yeah but she kinda reminds me of Auntie Gwen. with her I own the world attitude." The two looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
"Oy she'd kill us if she heard us say that." cooper grinned as they finished watching the movie.  
The movie ended and the two chatted about it. Cooper asked " So who would you go for eh? If you were Christine?" Tommy took a swig of soda. " Oy that is sooo easy. I would sooo go for the one who would sing me showtunes and gives me a underground palace." Cooper chuckled " Oh god!  
you are soooooo fucking gay." Tommy grinned as he leaned over to face Cooper, their nose touching " You know it. And, You are sooo one to talk." Cooper grinned back and " but I think , I may need some more proof."  
They took off their shirts and gently kissed and touched then they just held each other close.  
Tommy reached for his cigerates and started to pull one out. Cooper stopped him.  
"TJ, you can't smoke in here. Tad would have my ass. The last time he caught me smoking in here he made me clean out the torchwood holding cells with a tooth brush."  
Tommy grinned as he put the cigerates back. " No prob Coope. Mom's the same way. the torch cells huh? Bummer! Janet's too? " Cooper nodded as he shuttered at the memory.  
"Janet's too. her loo was disgusting but Tad was like get scubbing there you.  
I will be watching you on the CCTV. I warned you about smoking in the house. You know your dad and i don't mind you smoking, but i will not have my household smelling of cigerate smoke . So get cracking. you got work to do." Tommy laughed " yeah I hear Ya on that. Only when mom caught me she made me witness one of dad's alien autopsies and then he made me wash down the medical bay."  
Cooper wrinkled his nose. "Ewwwwww.I don't know which is worst. The cells or the autopsy bay."  
They laughed and snuggled in close to each other. Cooper rested his head on Tommy's bare shoulder. "TJ, can I ask you something? When did you first start liking me?you know more then as a friend? As some one who could be your boyfriend?"  
Tommy thought for a minute " Do you remember that Holloween party Niles had two years ago?" Cooper nodded He had Dress like his father, complete with his ARF coat. Ianto had also helped him fix his hair so that it would look like Jack's blond hair.  
"Yeah I remember. The coat was a bit long for me. Kept triping over it."  
Tommy kissed the top of Coops head.  
" Well I took one look at you when you and your parents came through the door. and was hooked. I was like damn. I really like that coat. You looked so good in it. oh and you flashed me that Harkness smile. That wonderful thousand watt smile you Harkness men have. Again I was soo hooked."  
Cooper smiled as Tommy asked him" What about you? When did you find me too irristable for words." Cooper laughed " The day I watched you scrubbing the medical bay." Tommy slapped him playfully " OI! You bastard. You were watching?" Cooper grinned and kissed tommy's bare shoulder " A cute guy in a tight apron pushing a mop? And cleaning Alien guts?  
dollface, I was taking pictures." Tommy scowled playfully " Where from?" Again Cooper laughed " My dad's office on the CCTV." Tommy laughed "Bitch." Coope smiled "i might be a bitch but i am your bitch.  
as they kissed again.  
They lay there for a few minutes. Cooper was growing sleeply and let out a little yawn and snuggled his head on his boyfriend shoulder " Wanna stay the night?" Tommy nodded "What about your parents? when will they be home?"Cooper put his arms round tommy "Its ok they are at the Alien for the night. won;t be home till tomorrow round noon. besides not the first time you have stay over."  
It was true. When they were younger. Tommy often spent the night at his uncle Jack's and Ianto's. He and Cooper would watch movies, play with Cooper's pet house hippoe.  
And raced around the yard as they pretended being 'TORCHWOOD, OUTSIDE THE GOVERMENT BEYOND THE POLICE TRACKING DOWN ALIEN LIFEFORMS AND ARMING THE HUMAN RACE AGAINST THE FUTURE. THE 21 FIRST CENTURY IS WHEN EVERY THING CHANGES. and they both had to be ready. They both knew that being memembers of torchwood was in their future and they both couldn't wait. Cooper had often joked that He would be the Handsome captain and Tommy would be his " teaboy." Tommy had socked him for it when he had said it the first it turned into a private joke.  
Jack had caught them playing naked hide and seek when they were six. Both boys were worried that he would yell at them for it. But both knew Jack never yelled at them for any thing well almost.  
He had chuckled and helped them find their clothes ( which were scattered all over the hub and get dressed.) and made them promise not to play it again."At least not untill your older." he winked and said " Don't tell your tad about this ok Slug?"  
Cooper nodded and he and Tommy had raced down to the archives to play Tag.  
Tommy had been there the night Cooper lost his beloved pet. They were ten when it happened, The little hippoe had died peacefuly in his sleep. He had had a long life. Cooper and he had shared meny adventures which Tommy had been included in. Tommy had held him in the way friends do when things like this happen. Tommy helped Cooper lay Janto to rest, and then went with him and Ianto to the movies to see the old classic "Starwars" at the they came back to the Harkness Jones house.  
Jack had a pizza for supper waiting for them when they got back .After dinner the four of them then crashed on the sat beside Ianto and Tommy sat close to Ianto on the other side as Ianto held his sobbing best friend.  
and together his tad and his best friend help Cooper deal with the lost of his pet.  
But tonight was different then those other was going to be laying on the bed in Coopers arms, instead of the guest room that he knew would be set up for him.  
Tommy took hold of Cooper's hand.  
and brought it to his lips. He heard Coop sigh in contentment " thats true but this is the first time I am here as Your Boyfriend. " He saw a smile on coopers face as he spoke " Boyfriend that sounds nice. I have a boyfriend you are my boyfriend Thomas scott Brockless is my boyfriend." The two young men kissed deeply. Tongues fought for domance. Tommy's won the day and explored Cooper's inviting mouth.  
cooper fingered his nipple and they broke free of the kiss They each took turns changing in to pyjama bottoms and t shirts Cooper went first and then he waited for tommy to do the same. Cooper lay against the pillows as Tommy came back out.  
Cooper smiled as tommy came back to the bed and layed down beside him and took him back in his arms and Cooper replaced his head on Tommy's chest. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt tommy's hand run up and down his arm. "Coope? would you like to go on a date with me?" Cooper opened his eyes and looked at him "Sure."  
Tommy kissed the top of his head " Cool." Cooper reclosed his eyes "Yeah cool."  
They snuggled close and feel asleep in each other's arms. Feeling the love and companionship that had claimed them.

Ok this chap took a life of its own

thanks to This story's Auntie annica ( don't kill me about janto.)

and also for my tea boy alex ( again don't kill me please)

and as for every ones fave hippoe there will be more adventures of our beloved house hippoe in house hippoe.

please review 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the sun shone through the window and woke Cooper up. He looked over at the young man who lay sleeping in his arms .

His best friend since childhood now his boyfriend and lover. Tommy Scott Brockless. Cooper smiled and gently kissed the top of his lover's head.

Last night they had come out to each other and had made love to each other for the first time. Cooper found Tommy gentle in the way he had touched him. The way Tommy's lips knew their way around his body.

They had removed their clothes and stood together holding each others nude bodies. Cooper had taken Tommy by the hand and lead his boyfriend to his bed.

The first time Tommy entered him , a small twinge of pain had gone through Cooper's body but pain was soon replaced by the feeling of pleasure.

Those lips were the same lips that had claimed his body as its own the previous night at the Night club The PINK ALIEN when Tommy had begun to kiss his neck.

Cooper lost him self in those kisses and his new lover's arms .In the pleasure of Tommy's lips kissing him , Of Tommy's body entering his.

He returned each kiss, each caress that Tommy gave him eagerly. Soon they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Cooper smiled as Tommy began to stir in his arms. Slowly Tommy opened his eyes and looked at him " Good morning." Cooper whispered as he gently kissed him.

Tommy put his arms around Cooper. "Good morning.' Tommy nestled his head on Coopers shoulder. Cooper kissed his cheek and then gave his lover a gentle kiss on his lips. He whispered softly.

"I love you Thomas Scott Brockless. "

Tommy draped his body over his lover. He gently ran his hand over Cooper's body making the young man sigh contently. Soon their bodies mated and melted as one.

Tommy kissed Cooper's bare shoulder and whispered"Oh Cooper oHHHHHHH god I love you." soon panting and sweating they collapsed in each others arms.

They looked at each other. Cooper spoke breathlessly as Tommy kissed his throat and gently sucked on his young lover's adam's apple. Cooper felt Tommy's tongue run along his collarbone it caused him to moan out loud.

" Oh wow." Cooper laid back against the pillows. Tommy smiled as he put his arms around him and held him close.

Cooper looked at the clock. It was 11 30 am he knew his parents would be home shortly after noon. He looked at his lover " My folks will be home soon."

Tommy hugged him close. " Yeah i know."He got up off the bed and pulled on his boxers as Cooper did the same. After he pulled on a teeshirt, Cooper watched as Tommy pulled on his jeans.

Cooper walked up behind him and took his boyfriend in to his arms and gently kissed his bare shoulder.

Tommy sighed longingly as he felt gentle fingers touch his nipples.

'Oh god I love you soo much Coop.' Cooper gently kissed his collar. "I love you too. " Cooper gently kissed his lover's bare back.

"Slug, we're home we got chinise.." Jack Harkness's voice was heard calling up the stairs. Startled the young men pulled apart.

Cooper called back "Ok dad be right down." Cooper turn to Tommy and spoke " my parents are home."

Tommy looked at him wide eyed " what do we do now?" as he pulled on the clean shirt Cooper had handed him.

" We go down hand in hand and tell them we are together. Tommy don't worry if any one would understand about our relationship its my parents . Now come on lets go down. Tad has coffee brewing."

Tommy grinned. they both knew that ianto made the best coffee this side of the rift. Ianto had given them their first cup when they were 10. They had begged him to let them to try. He relented and gave them a small cup each.

His only rule was that they would each only get one small cup a day. And only on non school days. They had happily agreed to this.

Tommy held out his hand "Lets go you know i love uncle Yani's coffee. And i love his son."

Cooper took hold of Tommy's hand and lead him out the door and down stairs.

Jack Harkness took his husband in his arms. "Had fun last night."

Ianto kissed him

"So did I Cariad, so did I,"

Jack took his face in his hands and returned the kiss. "I love you,"

Ianto touched his husband's cheek "I love you too."

Jack gently kissed his hand and leaned into the palm. Ianto looked at him

" Jack, the food is going to get cold. "

Jack grinned at him impishly " The food might be getting cold but my husband will never be any thing but Hot."

Ianto kissed him hungerly and then he stepped back

"Now Jack behive your self." Jack kissed Ianto's neck as he growled playfully" Nope don't wanna."

Ianto was about to reply when he saw Cooper enter the room. holding the hand of Tommy, the Young man he had watch grow up under his and the Torchwood teams watchful eyes. The team had watched them both go from young mischievious boys to handsome young men.

IS THAT THE LITTLE BOY I CARRIED

IS THAT THE LITTLE BOY AT PLAY?

I DON'T REMEMBER GROWING OLDER

WHEN DID THEY?

A snipet of the old song came to mind as He saw the quick kiss Tommy gave Cooper and that made Ianto smile sadly. Where had the time gone?

"So." he mused to himself" Thats the way it is. He had wondered where Cooper had gone last night. Oh well Cooper was free to make his own choices. Tommy was family. Cooper could do alot worse. At least he knew Tommy wasn't a Time lord or a nostrvite.

Ianto smiled to himself as he got out the plates for their lunch "Good morning Caraid, Good morning Tommy are you staying for lunch? you are welcome to. its chinise."

The young man smiled as he nodded shyly " Ta, Uncle Yani. that would be great. I"ll just phone home and tell mom and Uncle owen that I will be home later."

He turned to Cooper and kissed him again " I'll be right back Caraid." He headed to the living room leaving Cooper with Jack and Ianto.

Jack grinned at this . "Cariad huh? oh Ianto, Hold me for I do believe our little slugger is growing up. Makes me feel all weepy ."

He pretended to wipe away a tear. knowing full well what was going on. Cooper rolled his eyes as Jack went on smiling the Harkness grin " Ianto," Ianto glanced over at him " Sir?" came the reply.

Jack winked wickedly at his son "Get me my Camera." Horrified Cooper looked over at Ianto " you wouldn't." he looked back at Jack. " would he?"

Ianto smiled and went to put his arms around his son" No we wouldn't. Would we Jack?"Jack looked at them and pouted mockingly" you two are no fun,"

end of this chap,

*** the song is SUNRISE SUNSET from the movie FIDDLER ON THE ROOF***

PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto watched from his post in the kitchen door. He could see his son, eighteen year old Cooper exchange kisses and touches with his boyfriend Tommy Scott Brockless. He heard Cooper sigh "I love you." "Me too" Came the response. They kissed again.

Ianto felt two strong arms go around his own waist." Reminds me of when we first started out." Ianto chuckled"Not quite sir." Jack kissed him hungrly while making growling nosies in the back of his throat. Ianto felt Jack's lips gently caressing his neck."Now Jack behive your self. They will hear you." although Ianto secretly doubt the two on the couch would notice any thing but each other.

Jack turned Ianto around in his arms and kissed him playfully, "Around you? No way, don't wanna." Again the kissing continued as well as the growling. Ianto giggled as he felt Jack's lips buzz his neck."Didn't you get enough of me last night Cariad?" Jack laughed and put his hands down Ianto's pants. "Nope .Never get enough of my Yani,"

He glanced over at his son and his boyfriend who were deep in to a very hot and heavy kiss,"Oy Ally Cats. Get a room." Cooper laughed " Ok If you insist, come on Tommy lets go up stairs so I can fuck your brains out." He started to get up but Tommy laughed and pulled him down "Nope don't wanna, wanna play Naked hide and seek instead," He looked over at Jack and Ianto, "Any one up for a game?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack headsmacked both Cooper and Tommy. "Watch your mouth there Slug." Both looked at him in surprise and mock shock. "OW. Oy . Dad what was that for? Tommy was the one who suggested it. " "Yours for that dirty mouth of yours." Jack scrowled playfully and then winked at the two. " And Tommy, naked hide and seek thats my line." The three laughed at this as Ianto rolled his eyes again.

Ianto looked at them "No time for games you lot. Lily will be home soon and we have to get her welcome home supper ready. Cooper, If you and Tommy can pull your selfs from each other and go to the bakery and get a loaf of the bread your sister likes. And Jack I need your help with the rest of the meal. Now come on then off your snatches. Work to do."

Jack tossed Cooper the keys to the car. " There you go slug. " Cooper caught them with ease and took hold of Tommy's hand and they headed out the door. Ianto called after them. "Oh and get one of those Angel food cakes your sister likes and I will slice up some of those berries I bought yesterday if your father hasn't got to them first," Cooper laughed as he snuck his own kiss on Tommy lips (as Jack made a mock gagging noise) ianto chuckled and watched his son and his boyfriend leave the house and headed out to the SVU. Jack looked back at Ianto "OY I resent that. I only did that once." Ianto kissed him "Now Cariad don't pout. I have some set aside for us for later."

Jack grinned and kissed his cheek "Oh really?with whipcream?" Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's hands on his ass. "Oh yeah. We can ummm you know Dapple." Jack grinned as his hand fingered his husband's ass , he was fighting the urge to drop to his knees and start kissing Ianto's beautiful arse." And what kind of Dabbling are we talking?" Ianto looked around to see if Cooper and Tommy were still around . They weren't. He then looked at Jack "I was thinking of something Inovative boarding on the avontgarde." Jack grinned as he buzzed his husband's ear. "Oh I likes it when we dabble me ."

Again Ianto laughed as he took the berries out of the fridge and set them on the countertop."Oh great! I'm fucking Golum." Jack grinned as he put his hands on Ianto's hips and inched his way to the button of Ianto's jeans. He then got it undone along with Ianto's zipper and was making his way inside. Ianto moan in pleasure "Oh Smeegel. Master is pleased" Jack softly began to stroke his cock as Ianto moaned "My precioussss." as he reached back to run his fingers through Jack's hair and down his neck.

he heard Jack's sing song voice between the kisses on Ianto's shoulder"Oh we likes to please master doesn;t we precious? Yes we does, we does. Comes along master, we wants to show you the precious. doesn't we precious. Yes we does. Comes along master comes on..." Suddenly they heard two female giggles behind them " oh so thats what you two are calling it these days?"

ok i have no idea where this chap came from. but you all know what plot bunnies are like

Yes we does. ( golum shut it will you?)

hope you all like this chap. ( there will be more,)

annica and alex this is for you lot.

hope you like

See annica this is what you get for leaving me unattended.

please review

thanks

oh one Q to all my readers

we saw how Jack was with cooper making out with tommy

how would he react If he caught Lily rose with her beau?( who is Gwen's son)

would he be as calm do you think or would the papa bear come out.?

please let me know what you think?


End file.
